Christmas Miracle
by YandereOverload
Summary: It's Christmas, and Aichi got heaps of presents from his friends...except for a certain brunette who's in Europe, and didn't send him any presents at all! But in the end...Aichi got the best present he ever had received... KaiChi Christmas fic, one-shot! Set after Legion Mate-hen!


**Merry Christmas, peopleeeeeee. I'm still procrastinating on my multi-chapter fics I'm sorry I'm just so lazyyyy. I just remembered that today is Christmas so I'm just writing this raw lmao so don't judge**

***Writes this at the speed of light***

* * *

><p>"Uwah...so cold..." Aichi shivered, clutching his scarf tightly. His parka didn't provide enough protection from the cold. It wasn't even nighttime yet, but his hands were already numb, even though he wore gloves. It'll probably snow tonight...<p>

As the bluenette walked into Card Capital, he sighed in relief. The heater was on full-blast, and the inside of the shop was toasty and warm. The atmosphere was mellow and light, which is just like a second home to Aichi.

"Yo, Aichi!" Miwa grinned from ear to ear, when he spotted the boy. Aichi smiled back.

"Miwa-kun, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Miwa blew a kiss to him, and Aichi giggled, slightly blushing.

"Aichi's here!" Naoki bounced up and down at one of the card fighting tables, with Kamui, Ren, Leon and Misaki by his side. "Aichi! Over here!"

"Yes, yes..." Aichi skipped towards his friends happily. Everyone seems to be in a good mood today...

It's Christmas after all, but...

...If only _that person_ would be here too...Aichi's smile was then deduced to a frown when he arrived at the table.

Come to think of this, the presents he got this year...there were a lot, but still...

_He_ didn't send him one.

"Aichi, you okay? Why are me making such a gloomy face?" Naoki asked, with an edge of worry in his voice.

"Aichiiii!" The boy was hugged by no one other than Ren. "Don't make a sad face on such a merry day~!"

"Sendou..." Leon gave him a worried look. "Why do you seem a bit...down?"

Aichi felt good that everyone was worried about him. Such nice friends he had...

"D-Don't tell me..." Ren's face immediately darkened in such a serious manner that made Aichi gulp.

"Y-Yes...?"

"...DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT NO PRESENTS FROM MR. SANTA?!" Ren wailed, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and shaking him vigorously. "HOW DARE HIM NOT GIVE PRESENTS TO SUCH A CUTE BOY? I WILL CHALLENGE HIM TO A CARDFIGHT AND DEFEAT HIM FOR YOU, YOU'LL SEE!"

"If it's for Sendou..." Leon surprisingly played along with Ren, but Aichi was not sure if he was serious or not, "I'm going to go all the way to the North Pole...so I could make that Santa bastard feel my wind of fury..."

Okay, Leon was dead serious.

"All the way to the North Pole?" Kamui yelled. "Won't it be SOOO cold there?!"

"What do we have to lose?" Misaki replied coolly. "We went as far to the moon for Aichi's sake before."

"Of course!" Miwa chimed in. "Aichi is our precious friend and we will go great lengths to bring him happiness!"

After that, all of them turned to Aichi with a reassuring smile. Aichi twitched.

They are all really dead serious?! Even Misaki...?!

"N-no! It's not that I don't get presents, but..." Aichi quickly explained before any of his friends would go strangle some poor random guy in a Santa costume or plan an expedition to the North Pole and freeze to death there. "It's just that..."

"Just what?" Misaki prodded him.

"I was expecting...a present...from _him_..." Aichi blushed slightly, twiddling his fingers together. "Even though he's in Europe...it doesn't mean he couldn't send me a Christmas present!"

"Ah..." Miwa sighed. "You mean Kai?"

"Y-yeah..." Aichi nodded. "I even sent him a Christmas present...but he didn't send me one..."

"That bastard..." Naoki mumbled.

"It's not really Kai-kun's fault..." Aichi jumped in to protect his mate.

"He might've sent one already, but it didn't arrive yet," Leon suggested, combing his fingers through the bluenette's hair like a reassurance.

Everyone then thought of reasons why the package didn't arrive to Aichi.

Maybe there was a storm and the plane with the package got shot down.

Maybe the address was wrong and it was sent to Brazil instead of Japan.

Maybe the package was damaged.

Endless probable reasons were discussed, and it all just made Aichi feel gloomier. Surely...Kai-kun would be considerate and at least call him...

At that moment, Aichi's phone rang. Aichi quickly pulled it out. Who's calling him at this time...

One glance at the screen, and he felt his face heat up.

_Incoming call from:_

_Kai Toshiki_

"Kai-kun!" Aichi breathed out happily, and answered the phone immediately. "H-hello?!"

"_Aichi,_" the boy could feel his heart beat faster at Kai's manly voice. There was a loud noise in the background (which he couldn't identify what it is), but he could still hear Kai's voice.

"A-Ah...Kai-kun!" Aichi felt himself starting to smile. "Y-You called!"

Everyone around him was listening intensely at Aichi and Kai's conversation - well, only Aichi's one-sided conversation.

"Of course I called." Kai chuckled, making Aichi's face turn even redder. He sounds so cool... "I got your present, Aichi, Thank you. You're at Card Capital right now, aren't you?"

"A-Ah...You're welcome...and y-yes, I'm at Card Capital!" Aichi quickly answered. He was dying to know why Kai didn't send him a present. Before he could ask, though...

"I was going to send you a present, but I'm not sure what you want," Kai seemed to be shouting into the phone. It's probably because of that loud background noise. It sounded like blades cutting grass...what the hell is that sound anyway? "It might be a bit late, but...is there anything you want?"

"Ah..." Aichi didn't know what he is feeling. On one hand, he was happy that Kai didn't forget about him. On the other hand...he was a bit disappointed. Kai should just buy anything for him. It's not like he's picky. Besides...if it's from Kai...anything is fine...

"So? What do you want?" Kai repeated, a bit too harshly for Aichi's taste. Aichi winced, and Kai repeated in a kinder tone, "Is there something you really want?"

Aichi's face reddened. There is only one thing - something he wanted most right now. However, it's not possible that he'd get it...

"K-Kai-kun..." Aichi spoke at last, his face cherry red.

"Hm? What is it?"

"N-No..." Aichi swallowed. He could sense Kai's confusion, so he continued speaking. "T-The thing I want most is...'Kai-kun'."

Kai went silent, and so did Aichi's mates who were listening. The only sound that Aichi could hear was the loud sound from where Kai is.

"I see," Kai spoke at last, and Aichi couldn't help be be embarrassed. What he said to Kai...it just sounds so gay...

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that...I mean i-i-i-it sounds so gay, I'm sorry! I really love you, Kai-kun, but I really didn't want it to sound gay -" Aichi dropped his voice in mid-sentence when he realized that he had told Kai that he loved him.

Kai then burst out laughing, unexpectedly. Aichi jolted in surprise. Kai's laugh...sounds so cool...doesn't it?

"It seems," Kai spoke at last, after laughing uncontrollably for a moment. "That I really am sending you the right present."

"H-Huh?" Aichi blinked, confused. What did Kai mean by that?

"I'm going to hang up now," Aichi could feel that Kai was smiling. "Come outside, Aichi."

And the phone went dead. Aichi took it away from his ear, and stared at the screen. What did Kai want? Kai's not making sense at all...

Before any of his friends could ask him any questions, the boy quickly dashed outside, tugging on his parka. When he was outside, there was a strange sound - the sound he heard from Kai's phone - from above. Aichi slowly glanced up, and there it was. There _he_ was.

The boy could feel his mouth drop open. This is just impossible...

The helicopter was descending down, and Kai - Kai was gripping on the helicopter's ladder on one hand, dangling dangerously on it. Somehow, Kai managed to jump down from the ladder - that was at least three stories above-ground - without hurting himself at all. The helicopter then flew away, leaving Kai..._Kai..._

_Kai _is here, in person...He's not dreaming, right? This is...reality...?

His friends that followed the bluenette outside also had the same shocked expression. Kai Toshiki just jumped down from a_ helicopter _that was possibly from Europe? What the hell.

Kai smiled at Aichi, and reached out a hand towards the boy. "Come here, Aichi."

"..." Aichi stared wide-eyed at him for a brief moment, before hurtling himself to the brunette, and pulling him into a hug. "K-Kai-kun!"

"Yo, Aichi," Kai smiled wider than ever, as he ruffled Aichi's hair, rather affectionately. "How are you doing?"

"How did you..." Aichi started, and got cut off by Kai's explanation.

"Gaillard lent me a private plane and a helicopter, after I nagged him about wanting to see you for a full week." Kai shrugged. "It's good to see you again...Aichi..."

"I...I missed you, Kai-kun..." Aichi pressed himself closer to Kai.

"I missed you too, Aichi," Kai breathed out.

"Kai-kun...Kai-kun..." Aichi buried his face in Kai's chest, as the brunette ran his fingers through the boy's silken locks.

"Hm?"

"Kai-kun...Kai-kun...Kai-kun..."

"What?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Aichi slowly raised his head up to face Kai. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Kai...kun..." He sobbed, his face redder than ever. "Kai-kun..."

Aichi just cried and said Kai's name repeatedly, as Kai pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Aichi." Kai whispered, gripping on the boy tightly. "Aichi...Aichi..."

"This is a sickeningly-gay moment of name-calling, huh..." Ren whispered to Leon. The blonde glared at him and elbowed his stomach.

"Shut up, Ren, don't ruin the moment. Just shut up for Sendou's sake." Leon hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you even have to come all the way here...?" Aichi whispered, trembling slightly. "Why did you even have to jump down from a helicopter just to come here...? Shouldn't you be celebrating with Gaillard? Why..."

"Aichi..." Kai whispered (very sensually), as he cupped Aichi's face, caressing it gently. "I did all of this because...I love you, Aichi."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi stared into his mate's emerald eyes, blushing. "Ah...this is..."

"Aichi..." Kai smiled, and repeated the same words. "I love you."

With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Aichi's.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was very quick and I didn't think of anything at all lmao so maybe it sucks but well<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! (:3JL)**


End file.
